


A Quick Friskriel One-Shot

by Tungsten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tungsten/pseuds/Tungsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!FEMALE FRISK!</p><p>A few years after the barrier is destroyed, Asriel is on his first date ever.  Meanwhile, Frisk is at Grillby's, trying to live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Friskriel One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Heya-
> 
> So this is my first fic.... ever. Because of this, criticism is very much welcomed, I'd love to have some feedback. I'm planning on writing a more long-form Undertale fic (yes, its primarily gonna be another friskriel one I think), but I don't think I will if people don't like my writing. So I'm testing the waters. If you want me to do more, please tell me!  
> This one's real short, I'm aware. Short but sweet, I'm hoping.

She was an ambassador, but she had to act almost like she was campaigning for president.  There were signs and pins, speeches and plans… and it was all exhausting.  Frisk was doing this from her love for her family, for the people she considered her kind.  Monsters deserved everything humans had, and now, seven years after the destruction of the barrier, they had something.  Far from everything, but _something_.  Segregation was now illegal.  It had never been a massive problem in most areas, but the few in which it was were very intense about it.  Now it was gone.  One might think laws banning segregation based on race among humans would apply to monsters as well, but many thought otherwise.  These were Frisk’s opponents, these were the people who she was trying to win over.  A small part of her felt like stopping… she was tired of all the hate, all the threats, all the abuse… but she could take it, and would if it meant liberty for all.  Even monsters.

    She rarely gave speeches in her hometown, as it hardly required them, but when she did, she enjoyed herself, because they were nearly always victory speeches met with cheering and applause.  More than that, she knew she could just walk home.  No plane, no train, not even a car most of the time.  She enjoyed walking alone, at night, the cool fall breeze rustling her hair a bit.  This is what she did, one night, after one such speech.  A little chilly, even for near-winter in the Northeast.  She had her jacket on over her dress clothes.  Her blue jacket with white fur on the hood… the last gift one of her closest friends gave her before he disappeared, perhaps forever.

    She should have been happy.  Court rulings all in her favor, and her usual happy speech with her usual happy crowd.  She should have been happy.  But why wasn’t she?  She was surrounded by a family who truly loved her, who she truly loved back, and she considered this when wondering why she was bothered.  No one was giving her problems.  Or… maybe.  Something was different that night.  She knew it, she just didn’t want to admit to herself what it was.  As her home creeped into view, she stopped.  The lights were still on.  11:30 at night… not impossible, but she thought they’d be in bed by then.  She turned around, bracing the cold, and proceeded to find her favorite restaurant.

\--

“So, Prince Asriel… what d’ya wanna do now?”

The bunny monster was making googly eyes at Asriel, making him a little uncomfortable.  He tried his best not to show it, giving her a gentle smile.  They were sitting in Asriel’s home, after a nice dinner in a nice French restaurant.  He let her take the lead throughout the night, not entirely certain of himself at any point, and continued to do so.

“Uh… I… don't know.  Do you have any ideas?”

“Welllllllll… why don't we get to know each other a bit better?  That's what this sort of thing is about after all, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So.  What's your favorite color?”

“Purple or blue, I'm not sure.  Yours?”

“Orange, like a sunset.  Not one of these sunsets, but you know, like in summer, when the sky is just like a big creamsicle…”

“That is pretty nice.”

“Yeah!  It is!  Now… hopefully…”

She slid closer to him on the couch, taking his hand.

“...one day soon, I might be able to see one with you, your highness.”

“You don't need to call me that.  Just Asriel.”

“But I like the idea of having my own little prince!”

“I’ve never liked the title, really.  Not that I hate it or anything… it’s just…”

“You’re a little embarrassed?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, _Asriel,_ first kiss?”

“Not… applicable?”

“You haven’t kissed anyone yet?”

“Nope.”

“Come on!  You’re, what, almost 20, right?  And you seriously haven’t kissed anyone?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Have you at least been on a date or something before?”  
  
“No, this is my first.”

The bunny monster was a bit taken aback.  Certainly a tall, handsome, kind, intelligent Prince like Asriel could get any girl he wanted any time he wanted.  Still, she wasn’t deterred.  He was a bit shy after all; she figured that was probably why.

“Well, I’m glad you chose me as your first date ever then.  And who knows.  Maybe…”  
She slid even closer to him; now they were shoulder to shoulder, right up against each other.

“Maybe we can change that whole kissing thing.”

“Uhm, yeah… maybe,” he said, looking at his footpaws.

“You okay, Asriel?  You look bothered…”

“It’s fine.  Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright….  Honestly I was a little surprised when you asked me out.  I had a little crush on you when we were in school, but like, who didn’t, and seeing you swing by my coffee shop almost every day… I think I fell for you a little more.  But who knew the Prince would wanna go out with little old me?”

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“Right, right, sorry.  Kind of hard to break the habit I guess.”

“That’s fine, I understand.  So, how are things going at the shop?”  
  
“Alright, alright.  I mean my boss has kinda been getting on my case about a bunch of random stuff I didn’t even know about until then.  I mean seriously, Christine was the one who always emptied out the…”

She kept talking for a while.  Several minutes, in fact.  All the sounds started to blend together in Asriel’s head.  He couldn’t keep his mind in his date.  Still looking at his footpaws, his thoughts wandered, thinking about the girl sitting next to him, the reasons he asked her out… soon he thought about things that had nothing to do with the date at all.  Then he began to imagine someone else...

 _“_ What about your favorite band?”

“What?”

“Your favorite band, you idiot!  What, did you get lost in my eyes?”

“Heh heh… sure.”

“Well, since we’re getting to know each other still, why don't you answer the question?”

“Well, I don't really know about that one… I’m a fan of a lot of stuff, everything from Gorillaz to the Beatles to Steely Dan and Chuck Mangione.”

“Oooh, a musical savant, are you?”

“Well, er, no, but-”

“Well you play guitar don't you?”

“Yeah, that doesn't make me a savant.”

“Well, why don't you go get it, and we’ll see.”

She let go of his hand and gave him two quick pats on the shoulder.  Hesitantly, he stood, and proceeded up the staircase to his room.  He entered and sat on his bed, his face buried in his hands.  His guitar sat in a corner of the room, he could have just grabbed it and returned to his date, but he decided to pull out his phone instead.  He texted the only person he could think about at the moment.

 

*Hey

*How’d your thing go?

 

*Pretty good.  How's your thing?

 

*Pretty good, too.  Why didn't you come home?

 

*I saw the light was on, and decided to hit Grillby’s in case you two were still sitting around making out in the living room or something.

 

*You know it's only our first date.

 

He was tapping his foot rapidly, awaiting a response.  However, his peace was broken.

“PRINCE ASRIEL!!  WHY DON’T YOU HURRY IT UP?  I DON’T THINK I CAN BEAR IT WITHOUT YOU MUCH LONGER!”

She yelled up to him in a sing-song sort of voice.  Sighing, Asriel picked up his guitar, ignoring the pick rattling within, and returned to his so-called partner.

\--

Her half-eaten burger sat cold in front of her.  It didn't cost her a thing.  Even though he left, he never closed his tab.  She doubted Grillby would make her pay even if this wasn't the case, though.  She stared at her phone, its battery waning.  ‘You know it's only our first date.’  Yeah.  Yeah it was.  Didn't make it any better.  With a brief exhale out the nose, she finally found her response.

*Relax, Az, I'm just pulling your horns.

Playful, happy, yet irritated oh so slightly… she was proud of it.  Then her phone died.  Sighing, she pocketed it and rested her head on the counter.  It was incredible how empty and quiet it got at Grillby’s at night.  They technically didn't close until 3:00 AM, but it was almost like they did as early as 9:30 some nights.  This night specifically, she was the only customer present.  The silence allowed for Frisk’s mind to race freely.  Good thoughts, bad thoughts, everything came and went quickly, and it all came back to one thing.

Grillby put a bottle of ketchup down on the counter with surprising force, causing Frisk to snap her head up.

“I never asked for-”

She froze when she noticed the person who was sitting next to her all of a sudden.  He was in a nice looking suit, his face unreadable as always.

“heya, kid.”

She blinked several times, and stared at him, nearly gaping.  He grabbed the bottle of ketchup and took a swig.

“Sans?  What… what?  Why did you… where did you…”

“i see you're wearing my coat.  that's fine, but i kinda miss it.  i mean, this,”  he gestured to his attire, “doesn't really suit me.”

“Why… are you wearing a suit?  And… where have you been?”

“you mean the like two years i’ve been gone?”

“Yeah…”

“well the suit’s for business, obviously.”

She gave him an annoyed look, and his smile grew a little wider..

“as for the absence… something cropped up.  something important only i could deal with.  i'm not exactly done with it, but… ya know… i think my d- my _partner_ in all this can handle it alone for a while.  been a while since i’ve had a reasonable break.”

“What's the problem?”

“i don't wanna worry you, kid, so let's just say an old friend of ours is trying to be alive again… and not giving up without a fight.”

“Well, maybe I can-”

“trust me, frisk, you don't want this one.  not this time.”

He ran his eyes over her, observing a few changes.

“you're taller.”

“A bit, yeah…”

“and you let your hair grow out.”

“Just a little… why, does it look bad?”

“heh heh… you look cute, kid.  ‘specially in my coat.”

“Do you want it back?”

“nah, i gave it to you, you keep it.”

Grillby got Frisk a bottle of water (he realized if the water was all sealed up in a bottle, he could transport it without worry) without being asked, but Frisk was grateful.  He walked over to the jukebox, which Frisk didn't think even worked, and flipped through the music.  The bartender was typically not in charge of the jukebox, but… tonight, he turned it to something slow and calm, a bit melancholy.  It began with a piano, but soon a number of mallet instruments took the melody.  Grillby retired into the kitchen, leaving Frisk and Sans in the dining room alone.  They sat in silence for a good while, listening to the music.  Frisk thought to herself, _heh, Asriel would like this._

It was nearly two minutes before Sans broke the silence.

“listen, frisk… i know i've been distant for a long time, but i've always been here.  it sounds weird, i know, but i've paid attention to you and everyone else, and i took my break so i could come and talk to you.”

“...”

“so… why don't you tell me what's troubling you?”

“I'm fine, Sans.  Nothing's wrong.”

“your expression says otherwise.  and as i recall, you don't hang out at a bar at midnight when things are going _right_.  so, things must me going left.”

“That… wasn't even…”

“yeah, i know.  i'm running outta material, i guess.”

“Pfft, you'll never run out of material, not for real, at least.”

“then you have more faith in me than i do.  you’ve got a big heart.”

“You too, Sans.”

“do you think i even have a heart?”

“You don't need a heart to have a heart.”

“makes sense.  well, if you insist that i'm so soft and lovable, why don't you tell me what is going on inside your head?”

\--

She hopped up and down, clapping quickly.

“Oh, Asriel, that was wonderful!”

“Well, I practice.”

“Can you play me another?”

“I dunno, I’m kind of tired.”

“Come on, it's not even 1 AM!”

“I don't want to wake mom up.”

“With an acoustic guitar?  Good luck.  By the way, I’d think it'd be weird that you still live with your mom if a bunch of other people didn't live here too, but that actually makes it less weird.  Where is everyone, anyways?”

“Mom's asleep, Undyne and Alphys are in Japan for a getaway, Sans is… just gone, Papyrus has been going out just to meet humans a lot, so that's probably what he’s doing… Mettaton’s on tour… and that's it.  And Frisk is out… just doing her thing, I guess.”

“I thought your dad lived here too?”

“He did a while, but he and Mom could never make peace so… yeah.”

“...another song now?”

Asriel sighed.

“Alright, one more.”

He sang too.  It wasn't something he was usually comfortable with, but if this lady was to be his girlfriend, he figured he’d have to get comfortable with her at some point.  Mentally running through a list of songs he knew, he selected one he thought was quite appropriate for the situation.

Just before he started, his phone buzzed.  It was Frisk, with her comment about his horns.  Smiling, he picked up his guitar, played a C to hear his first note, and began.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

As he sang it, he began to truly feel.  He stopped singing with his mind, and allowed his performance to go on autopilot.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

He closed his eyes and almost forgot what he was doing.  His mind was racing, thinking about the woman he longed for.  It showed in his playing and singing.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling as it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

The bunny monster was in awe, surprised by his sudden passion.  More impressed by his ability.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Finishing up the song, he kept his eyes closed, head pointing at the ground.  He rested his guitar on the ground, as the girl stood and clapped once more.

“Oh Asriel, I didn't know you felt that way about me!”

“I… sure.”

\--

“I told you already, nothing’s bothering me.”

“you don’t lie much.  you need some practice.”

“I’m not lying now.”

“heh. riiiiiiiight.”

“...”

“frisk, i, uh… like i said, i’ve been watching.  and i think i can figure it out myself.  listen, kid… i’m not exactly an expert in this sort of thing, but if i’m right, you don’t have any reason to cry alone at a bar.”

“I’m not crying.”

“come on.  don’t pretend you weren’t about to when i showed up.”

“Alright, fine.  Maybe… I’m a bit down.  But there’s still nothing wrong, Segregation of humans and monsters is now illegal, I just gave a great speech to a town who loves me, and I just had a free burger.  I’m on top of the world right now, Sans.  I have no reason to be upset.”

“but you are.”

“I know.  It just… happens sometimes.  You of all people must understand.”

“i do.  but... dammit, kid, you’re gonna make me come right out and say it, aren’cha?”

“I’m not making you say anything.”

“well i’m not gonna say anything.  why would i?  the word ‘anything’ has nothing to do with our conversation.  well, it does now.  so i guess i will say anything.  i just did like three times, so i don’t need to anymore.”

“Sans, I really enjoyed seeing you.  It has been a long time, and I hope you visit again soon.  But can you just leave me alone?”

“will you go home if i do?”

“No.”

“why not?”

“Because…”

Frisk looked up at Sans, who was grinning as always, before looking down at her hands on the counter.  She thought about going through her front door, finding… what?  Whatever it was, it'd break her heart.  And she knew it.  She simply couldn't let herself believe it.  They sat awhile, and she didn't answer.

“exactly.”

Making gestures to Grillby, who had just reentered, for another bottle of ketchup, Sans took off his suit jacket and plopped it on the empty stool to his right.  Frisk could be stubborn, but he could see all the telltale signs right in her face.  Especially in the fact that he could hardly see much of it; she hardly faced him the whole conversation.  He stood and extended his arms.

“d’ya need a hug, kid?”

Frisk hesitated.

“come on, it's been a while since ol’ sansy has gotten a hug.”

In an instant, Frisk was out of her stool and had her arms wrapped around the now shorter skeleton.  She held him tightly, as if letting go would cause him to fade away.  After a moment, Sans patted her back several times before they both released.  Frisk sat back down.

“Thanks.”

“no prob.”

“Uhh… aren't you gonna sit down?”

He reached over and grabbed his new ketchup bottle.

“nah, i’m gonna head off i think.  but there's one more thing i want to say.”

\--

“So Asriel… you really haven't kissed anyone before?”

They were both on the couch again, turned toward each other.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes.  He was looking around, focusing on anything but her.

“That's right.  Still… still haven't kissed anyone.  Pathetic?”

“No, I think it's cute.  But…”

She pulled him closer, so that their noses were touching and their mouths were no more than an inch apart.  She spoke again, and he could smell her breath.  She must have popped a mint when he wasn't looking.

“...why don't we fix that?”

“Oh… okay…”

“There's just one thing I want you to tell me first.”

“Alright.”

“Why did you ask me out?”

At this point, they locked eyes, and Asriel froze.

“I… I, uh…”

“Hmph.  Thought so.”

She pulled away from him and slid to the opposite end of the couch.

“What do you mean?”

“Who is it?”

“What?”

“The one you’re in love with?  Who?”

“I… I'm sorry.”

“Oh, no.  Don't be sorry, I knew from the start.  You haven't been very interested in me all night, and the only time you smiled for real was when you looked down at that little phone of yours.  So, tell me who, I'm curious.  Actually, don't.  I get the feeling you don't wanna tell me anyways.”

“Really, I… am sorry.  I thought, I had no chance with her, and everyone said you liked me, so I thought I'd give it a shot.  And now…”

“Asriel!  I'm not mad!   Not even a little!”

She sounded genuine, borderline happy, even.  She began to gather her things and made her way to the door.  As it creaked open, the pitter patter of light rain entered the house.  Before leaving, she turned around and said just one last thing.

“Just do me one favor, please.”

“Okay…”

“Won't you just tell her?”

Asriel stared at her, without a word, still in shock due to the events of the past forty five seconds.

“Heh.  Well, goodbye, _Your Majesty.”_

Then she was gone, leaving the door open behind her.  Asriel looked down at his footpaws, swimming in good and bad thoughts.  He had to talk to someone.  Face to face.  So, standing up, he made his way over to the door, and left his home.  He shut the door behind him, and walked down the street in the opposite direction of his former date.

\--

“frisk… heh, you know i'm not good at this sort of thing, but… i've really been around.  reading faces… is a very powerful tool.  and i can tell, frisk, you're worried.  worried that you'll lose him, worried that he'll never be yours.  all because you thought he'd never want it.”

“You… don't know what you're talking about.”

“my, a little defensive, are we?  alright.  that's fine.  it's… not an easy thing to deal with.  perhaps i don't have a ton of experience dealing with it myself, but… i’ve been around it enough to know.  and you know it.  so are you gonna listen to this old bag of bones for a minute?”

Frisk sighed before looking up at her friend.

“I'm… I'm sorry.  What do you wanna tell me?”

Sans shrugged and closed his eyes.

“well… i don't wanna give it away, exactly, but like i said, you don't need to cry.  if you let this go, if you just ignore it and keep telling yourself it doesn't bother you and never felt the way you feel in the first place, things will never get better.  one day, you'll realize that telling yourself everything's okay has been pointless and you just tossed away your only chance at happiness.  i know i sound like a real downer, but… who knows?  it's not too late.  you haven't thrown it away yet, but you are running out of chances.  so do yourself a favor and just be honest with yourself, then you can be honest with him, and you can live as close to happily ever after as it gets.  that's how it’s supposed to work, right?  now, i’m not saying he's just gonna burst through the door and everything will solve itself.  i mean it is possible, though.  maybe that's exactly what's gonna happen if you play your cards right.”

Frisk looked down at her hands again, confused, before looking back up.

“Sans, what exactly are you-”

But he was gone.

His ominous behaviour often frustrated Frisk, especially now.  Sighing again, she let her head fall on the counter.  She blinked hard, as if it would squeeze everything out of her mind.  She didn't want to think about it right now.  She just wanted to forget it and move on.  But wasn't that exactly what Sans warned her against?  She got her phone back out.  Still dead.  Of course, why would it just charge out of the blue?  Maybe she should take a walk.  Go out in the rain, just start walking and not stop until the sun came up.  That sounded rather nice at the time, for the rain often cleared her head whenever it was clouded.  She left a few bills on the counter (she was never asked to pay, but felt like it anyway), stood, and started toward the front door.  She’d hardly taken one step, though, when the door burst open, and a tall, dripping figure entered the establishment.  The water had matted the white fur on his head.  He was wearing a light brown hoodie, though without the hood.

“Hey Frisk.”

He continued walking forward until they were face to face, at a comfortable speaking distance.

“Oh, Asriel!  What… what are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d come talk to you.”

“What about your date?”

“It… didn’t exactly work out.”

“Ohhh… I’m sorry.”

Frisk was trying hard not to smile or squeal in happiness upon hearing it.  Her mood immediately lightened immensely.

“So, Azzy, how’d you manage to screw it up?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Come ooooon, tell me!”

“Fine, fine, I was just kind of distracted.”

“By what?”

“I don’t know if I ever told you, Frisk, but I didn’t really wanna go out with her in the first place.  You just said she liked me and that I should ask her out and all, so I did, and it didn’t go well.”

It pained her to be reminded that Asriel’s date was largely her own doing, but the pain quickly subsided.  After all, they weren’t going on a second were they?

“Well, she was always really nice, and cute and all, so… I thought you’d enjoy it.”

“I appreciate it, and normally you’re pretty much spot on when just guessing things about me.  Maybe I would have if I paid more attention, but… like I said, I was distracted.”

“You still didn’t tell me what distracted the mighty Prince of all monsters from his beautiful date.”

“Frisk, you know I don’t like being reminded I’m…”

“Royalty?  I know, that’s why I rub it in.”

She smiled mischievously at him.  He gave her a fake look of annoyance before giggling a little.  He couldn’t help it, and seeing him laugh, she couldn’t help but join in.  Once they quieted down, neither spoke for a moment.  They just looked at each other until Frisk, rubbing the back of her neck, broke the silence.

“So… what was on your mind?”

Asriel looked away

“It’s nothing.”

“Asriel, I’ve been bothered all night, and it’d just make my night worse if you told me you have been too and didn’t tell me why.”

“Okay.  Well… it’s just that… I was on a date, but not with the person I wanna be on a date with.  You know?  I couldn’t stop thinking about that other person.”

“Oh.”

Frisk looked at her feet, countenance showing disappointment.  Surely there was some monster girl even more beautiful than the one he entertained that night.

“Wait, Frisk, you said you’ve been bothered, too.  What’s wrong?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve already had a chance to talk it out and hug it out and everything.”

“With who?”

“Whom.”

“What?”

“It’s _with whom,_ Az.”

“Oh- Shut up, Frisk.”

“Sorry, I basically speak for a living, and that’s the kind of thing I need to pay a lot of attention to…”

They both wore playful smiles again.

“Well then, Miss Ambassador, who’d you talk to?”  
  
“You aren’t gonna believe it, but Sans.”

“You know, I should be surprised, but I’m just not.”

“Hehe, yeah, with him, that’s just kind of how things go.”

“...”

“...”

“So you’re not gonna share with me what you talked to Sans about?”

Frisk looked away again, thinking.  Part of her wanted to just pour everything out, but a larger part thought that would be stupid.  So she decided to give Asriel little clues, speaking slowly and choosing her words carefully.

“Well… like you, I have my own little love troubles… and that’s what’s been bothering me.  Sans gave me some advice, then he left.”

“Was it helpful?”

“I… don’t really know.”

“Well, if there’s any way I can help, just let me know.”

Frisk was still looking at her feet, somber.  

“Frisk, really… you still don’t look okay.  Do you need me to do anything?  Do you just need to talk?  Do you… want me to leave?”

“No, Az, that’s… the last thing I want you to do right now.”

“Okay.  Well, tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

“Asriel, you’re too kind.  Really.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Asriel blushed a little.  Frisk gave everyone compliments, but rarely did they carry so much weight.

“No, Frisk, you’re… you’re the kind one.  You’ve done so much for me… you’ve been my closest friend, you’ve always been there for me, you… golly, you saved my life.  I owe you everything…”

“Asriel… you don’t owe me anything-”

“Yes, Frisk.  I do.  If it weren’t for you, I’d be… well, you know.  And I’ll always be grateful.”

They looked at each other, and Asriel gave Frisk a gentle smile.  Frisk did not return it, rather she stared at him with a blank expression, mouth slightly open.  She observed every detail of his smiling face, his adorable, happy, smiling face.  Frisk didn’t realize what she did until after she did it.  In one quick move, she closed the gap between him, held the back of his head, and brought their lips together gently.  Not even a second passed before she jumped back with a shocked expression, finding one similar on Asriel.

“Oh my god, Asriel, I’m so-”

But he kissed her, and she was kissing back, and he was holding her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity and simultaneously no time at all.  Neither of them wanted to disconnect, but eventually they needed to talk.

After the kiss, they continued holding each other, and Frisk took Asriel’s hand.

“Golly, Frisk.  I didn’t know you-”

“Yeah.  I… I love you.”

Asriel’s face lit up.

“I love you too!”

“Really?  You… love me?”

“I’m the one who should be surprised, Frisk.  And I am, but… wow.”

“Asriel… I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Me too.”

“No, a long time.”

“How long?”

“I dunno… when was the barrier destroyed?”

“Seriously?  We were just kids.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, that’s okay.  I’ve loved you since then too.”

They hugged each other, both closing their eyes, losing themselves in the joy of finally embracing the one they loved after so long.  
  
“Wait, Frisk- wait a minute.”

“What?”

Asriel broke off and took a step back.

“Frisk, turn around,” he said, making a spinning gesture with his finger.

“Uhh… okay?”

She turned, and heard what sounded like paper flopping about in wind.

“Aha!”

He grabbed a note that was taped to her back.  He read it to himself, and laughed a little.  Frisk turned back around.

“What’s wrong?”

“This… was on your back.”

He handed her the note.

_this jacket formerly the property of sans the skeleton_

She laughed along, and pocketed it.  Asriel offered his hand, and Frisk took it.  Disregarding the rain, the couple left the restaurant, they happiest they’ve ever been.


End file.
